


Merry and Bright

by saltyburning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyburning/pseuds/saltyburning
Summary: The Winchesters and Christmastime.Here’s four short stories about family and found family set around the holidays. A pancake tries to kill Bobby, Sam and Jess make snow angels outside a bar, Dean and Sam are stranded in the snow, and Jack decorates cookies for the first time.Make sure you have a mug of hot cocoa (or whatever you prefer) before reading!
Relationships: Bobby Singer & John Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t related to the Hallmark movie, I swear! 
> 
> More chapters will be added soon! This is my first fic on AO3, so I’m super excited to be posting this. Thank you for reading!

The chatter of the television filled the house. In the kitchen, Bobby flipped pancakes over the small stove. “You sure you don’t want chocolate chips in ‘em, John?” 

John snorted. “Bobby, you know I’m not big on sweets.” 

“Sure you ain’t. I’ve seen you mow down entire bags of M&M’s, Winchester, don’t fool with me. You’re just not big on joy.” 

John laughed, shaking his head and taking a sip out of his reindeer mug. Bobby pursed his lips to hide a grin and tossed some chocolate chips into the sizzling batter. He leaned back and shouted in the direction of the living room, “Boys! Dinner, make sure you idjits share!” 

Moments later he heard scrambling footsteps and an indignant “Hey, no shoving!” followed by a “Sorry Sammy, winners get more pancakes!” 

The Winchester kids tumbled into the kitchen, not bothering to slow down. “Hey dad!” Dean flashed John a quick smile while elbowing Sam behind him who mumbled a quiet, “Hi, dad.” 

“Boys-“ Bobby said with a warning tone as he held the plate of pancakes in front of himself with an outstretched arm. 

Dean snatched the entire plate with a quick “Thanks, Uncle Bobby!” and Sam echoed him. Then they skittered out of the room as if they’d never been there. 

Bobby stood with the spatula in one hand and the other reached out like it was still holding the plate. John snorted at his dumbfounded expression. 

“Nice kids you got there.” Bobby shook his head and _tsk_ ed. 

John raised his drink. “Yeah, they’re real great, huh?” 

“Inherited their pop’s manners.” 

John tilted his head in resigned agreement. “Fair enough. Say, what kind of eggnog is this?” He sloshed the liquid in his mug around, squinting skeptically at it. 

“My own recipe.” 

“Tastes like shit.” 

“Watch your mouth, Winchester, or you’re gonna be sleeping in an igloo this Christmas.” Bobby shook his spatula threateningly at him. John grinned and looked up. Then his smile fell, replaced with a look of sheer horror. Bobby furrowed his brows in confusion. “What?” John pointed behind him. 

Bobby turned and looked over his shoulder. “I don’t see- ah shit!” Black smoke was rising in a cloud out of the pan like an angry demon. He turned the stove off with a click, but as he lifted the pan up the charred remains of pancake burst into flame. 

More obscenities, most not in English, flooded out of Bobby’s mouth. He tossed the pan on the counter and frantically looked around the room for something to smother the fire with before taking off his floral apron and shoving it in the pan. 

As the smoke dwindled, he caught sight of the two boys standing in the doorway, mouths gaping open. “Go watch your cartoons!” Bobby waved his arm wildly at the kids. 

“It’s A Christmas Story, not a cartoon!” Dean protested. 

Bobby shooed them out of the room. “I don’t care what it is. Go open a damn window.” 

His face was red when he turned back to John, who was shaking with silent laughter. Bobby glared. “Now you can shut up, you drunken ass.” 

John shook his head, wheezing a little. “Christmas just isn’t your holiday, is it? Don’t worry, I can give you some M&M’s to _regenerate_ that joy of yours.” 

Bobby’s mouth twitched as he turned back to his scorched kitchen, muttering under his breath about pestering Winchesters and strong eggnog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a huge thank you to “Dammit Cas- Dean Winchester” over on Supernatural Amino for beta reading this! You really helped me be more descriptive and made sure I got the commas right (punctuation is evil, isn’t it?). You seriously went above and beyond with helping, I cannot thank you enough. 
> 
> And to everyone else- I’d like to again say thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. The next chapter, with Sam and Jess, will be up shortly. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow angels and romance! And some badass Jess because she’s amazing.

The sun had set, leaving the sky a dark blue and the woods across the street a memory too faint to see. The only light came from the cars in the parking lot and the golden glow of the bar. It was a quiet night, but shouting and bad karaoke could be heard from inside the building, and every time the door swung open and a drunk staggered out the noise rose to a roar. 

Sam sat on the bench under the overhang, arm wrapped protectively around Jess. He chewed his lip, unsure what to do. 

Jess sniffed and peeled some of her hair off her face. “I must look like a mess, don’t I?” She smiled and laughed weakly. 

Sam kissed the top of her head. “Not a mess, just cold.” 

“I guess that’s the benefit of this weather, huh? My face looks weird? It’s just too chilly out here, that’s all.” 

Sam laughed. Then it was quiet again. Someone started singing All I Want For Christmas Is You. Every so often snowflakes would drift by and get caught in the light, dancing around like fireflies. Some fell in Jess’s hair. It reminded Sam of the time Jess tried to make a scrapbook and got glitter all over. He grimaced as he remembered that most of his clothes still had some stuck on them. 

Jess noticed him looking. “I guess you wanna know what happened?” 

“Well, I would like to hear the story behind how my happy-go-lucky, smurf-loving, cookie-baking girlfriend managed to get herself into a bar fight. And how she managed to win.” 

She punched him in the arm. “Hey! It’s not that unlikely that I’d win!” 

“Ow.” Sam winced and rubbed his arm. “You really need to stop watching WWE.” 

Jess stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he sighed. “What happened?” 

Jess perked up at the chance to tell a story, her blond hair swaying as she turned to face towards Sam with a dramatic expression. “See, it’s all Brady’s fault,” she began. 

“Of course it is.” Sam interjected, huffing. His roommate was always causing trouble. Jess shot him a look, so Sam stopped himself from saying anything else and motioned for her to continue. 

“As I was saying,” she held her head high. “None of it’s my fault. Really! Okay, so yes I agreed to Brady’s dare. But he was the one who made it. Besides, I knew I could beat them at their stupid card game, my dad didn’t teach me how to cheat for nothing. It’s not my fault that they didn’t like being beaten by a girl. Some drunk took a swing at me and well, um, you know.” 

Sam stared at her for a moment, still processing her chatter. After a pause, he said “Wow.” 

Jess sniffed. “Are you disappointed?” She looked up at him with watery eyes. 

Sam gawked, then let out a bark of laughter. “Of course not!” He shook his head. “I never have a chance to rest when I’m with you, do I?” 

Jess’s expression turned into a smirk. “Well, it’s a good thing I have my big, strong, mysterious boyfriend to protect me.” 

“Protect you from what?” He snorted. “It seems more like I need you to protect me.” 

“Touché.” 

The snow continued to fall, a getting a bit heavier. The sky was almost black now, clouds hiding the stars. Sam’s feet were getting cold. He wished he had bought better boots. He had figured he didn’t need any good ones since it’s California- turns out he was wrong. But that thought gave him an idea. He shifted his head to look at Jess. 

“What?” She squinted at him, trying to discern his expression. 

“When’s the next time it’s going to snow like this? We should be doing something.” 

“Like what, yelling at the weather gods to make it colder?” 

“Come on.” He grabbed her hand. It was cold to the touch and bloody at the knuckles. He stood up and tugged her into the parking lot. 

She giggled, confused. “Sam, what are you doing?” He pulled her over to the edge of the pavement, where several inches of snow hid the grass underneath. He shifted his hands up to her forearms and gazed into her eyes. 

Then he pushed her into the snow. 

Her face was red as she shouted, “Sam! You asshole!” He laughed and fell down on his back next to her. 

“Come on, let’s make snow angels!” He grinned as he moved his arms to mimic wings. 

Jess rolled her eyes but did the same. Soon they were both giggling like children and hopping around the field to make more angels. Snow caked on Sam’s hoodie, and Jess had clumps of it in her hair. Sam rolled over on his side to lay next to her, and she turned onto her side, looking at him curiously. 

He could see his breath in puffs out in front of him, could feel hers on his face. Her cheeks were rosy, and in the dim light from the bar windows he could see a bruise blossoming under her eye. He reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and before he could think, they were kissing. 

He broke away from her lips softly to murmur an “I love you Jess,” and she pulled him back in to continue the kiss. 

“I love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened strictly to Mitski and early 2000s Christmas pop (cough cough Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses) while writing this. No, I won’t apologize. 
> 
> I usually don’t write romantic stuff, so if you have any advice it’s greatly appreciated.  
> Comments are amazing, they make my day (nay, my MONTH- or technically my year since haha it’s finally December)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam and Dean debate between freezing to death and hitchhiking whilst covered in monster guts. Aka, a normal winter’s night. 
> 
> Me? Writing a summary in the notes instead of the summary section because I refuse to be inconsistent? No no, of course not.

Sam curled his lip at the smell. Blood coated his clothing and made everything sticky. He hoped more snow would fall tonight, or else the red tracks he was leaving behind would look very suspicious. 

Dean clapped him on his shoulder- the sore one, making him wince. “Another hunt well done, Sammy!” His voice was annoyingly cheerful for someone covered in monster guts. “Now let’s get out of this damn cold and grab some beers to warm us up.” 

“You’re not seriously planning on stopping at a bar when we look like this.” Sam eyed him. His brother had just about as much gore on him as he did, plus a splatter of blood across his cheek. 

“No need, stupid. I’ve got some in the motel fridge.” 

“Of course you do.” Sam rolled his eyes. Count on his brother not to know where the motel key is, but to be able to locate alcohol in any given area. 

Dean shoved him towards the Impala with a smirk. Sam stumbled before catching himself on the hood. Dean twirled the keys around his finger, whistling, and reached to unlock the door. 

A few seconds passed. Dean fumbled with the lock. 

A few more seconds. “Dean?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Damn thing’s frozen!” 

“No it’s not, give it here.” Sam frowned, walking around to the other side of the car. Dean glared but handed him the keys. 

Sam tried to slide them in the lock and turn, but something just wasn’t working. Dean lifted his chin, miffed. “Told you so.” 

“Fuck off,” Sam growled, passing the keys back to him. “Now what are we going to do? It’s cold out here.” 

“Don’t suppose you have any hand sanitizer.” 

“Huh?” 

“Hand sanitizer? You use it to- never mind.” Dean shook his head. “Of course the college-boy doesn’t know how to de-ice a car lock. We’re too far away to walk back. We’ll just have to hitch a ride.” 

“There’s nobody on the road.” 

“Oh, no shit!” Dean’s voice rose to a shout. He waved his arms, words echoing through the woods around him. “Who would even pick us up, Sam? We look like we just killed a guy!” 

Sam pressed his lips into a line and dipped his head so he was looking at Dean through matted hair. “Then what? We just freeze out here for the night?” 

“Not if we find a tauntaun.” 

“A what?” 

“Never mind.” 

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands together. Then immediately regretted it as he smeared the drying blood around. “We should keep moving, stay warm.” 

“Wow, why didn’t I think of that.” Dean deadpanned. He was kneeled by the Impala’s door, breathing on the lock. 

“Look, I know you love that car but that just looks plain creepy.” Sam jibed. 

“Shut up, Sam.” 

Sam made a face but turned away. It was dark out, and if he had to make a guess, probably around two in the morning. Everyone else was asleep, while he was stuck in the freezing cold with an angry brother and an old spiteful car. He kicked at the snow a bit, watching it fly into the air. Then his eyes lit up at a thought. 

The snow burned against his hands, but on the bright side it washed some of the blood off. He packed it together as well as he could with his trembling fingers. Grinning mischievously, he turned around and called, “Hey, Dean!” 

Dean popped his head up from his diligent work to be met with a face full of snow. It slid off and landed on the gravel beside the Impala. 

Dean didn’t move. 

Sam shifted nervously. Slowly, Dean opened his mouth. He raised his eyebrows and muttered, “Sammy, you didn’t want to do that.” 

“Shit!” Sam skittered backwards as several snowballs were flung at him. He scrambled to gather more arsenal. 

“You are so dead, dude!” His brother shouted. Sam raised his arm up to toss a snowball and was hit by one on the neck. It slid down his shirt and he shuddered, mouth gaping open, unable to say anything. Dean cackled. “Cold, isn’t it, Sammy?” 

Sam’s expression recovered from the shock and turned vengeful. He packed together snowballs as quickly as he could, flinging them haphazardly. One hit the window of the Impala, producing a panicked Dean’s yelp of “Leave her out of this!” 

Some snow nicked his ear, freezing cold. Another hit him directly in the chest. Nonetheless, Sam felt like he was winning as far as damage went- Dean’s hair was covered in snow. 

A snowball hit his right pocket, and he felt something inside his coat. He waved a hand to tell Dean to stop firing, but another snowball flew past. He shot his brother a glare before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone. 

He held it up. “We should probably call Bobby if we want to get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming Wednesday! Just the boys being nerds, per usual. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! I hope the weather is good where you’re at (it’s pretty cold here, though unfortunately the snow hasn’t stuck. My lips are chapped and I don’t get to build a snowman army to conquer the world with, what a disappointment!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Jack really loves Star Wars. And maybe he’ll learn that he likes decorating cookies too!

Christmas music played almost everywhere throughout the bunker. Sam, Cas, and Jack sat at the table with a heaping stack of sugar cookies and several piping bags full of variously colored frosting in front of them. 

“So, we put the frosting on the cookies to make them look more pretty?” Jack asked. 

“Um, yeah.” Sam nodded. “You can basically decorate them however you’d like.” 

Jack’s brow wrinkled. “But what if I don’t know what I want them to be?” 

Cas jumped in. “Sometimes it helps to make them winter-themed. It is a custom for cookies at this time of year to reflect the season. Or you could decorate them to look like something you’re fond of. For example,” he picked up a cookie slightly longer than the rest, “I plan on making this one look like a bee.” 

Jack chewed his lip. “So I could make mine look like Star Wars?” 

Cas nodded while Sam smiled and said, “That’s a great idea, Jack!” 

Jack nodded and reached for a cookie with great concentration. “Chocolate icing.” He requested tonelessly. Sam passed him the bowl. Jack meticulously spread it across the cookie with the rubber spatula, then reached for the white frosting’s piping bag. Then the black’s. He even mixed the two together, claiming it was silver-colored. Sam tried to peer over and look at his creation, but Jack kept his arm wrapped around his plate. He looked up. 

“Jack?” Cas asked. 

“I don’t think I did it right.” Jack’s eyes grew big and worried. 

“It’s okay!” Sam smiled reassuringly. “You’re good at art- I’m sure your cookie decorating skills are just fine.” 

Jack frowned, doubtful, but held up the cookie for them to see. It was a dripping blob of chocolate frosting with a few dots near the top and a strange striped line going across, smudged in a few places. 

“Ah! It’s a-“ Cas paused, going through his knowledge of Star Wars. 

“It’s very nice, Jack.” Sam nodded. “You’re showing good talent- especially because this is the first one you’ve made.” 

Jack’s lips twitched down, unconvinced. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by cheerful whistling. 

Dean paraded into the room, holding a plate of cookies in each hand. “The master chef is here!” He announced, chin high. 

“Are you seriously wearing that old apron?” Sam teased, poking at him as Dean slid the plates onto the table with a proud grin. 

“Dude!” Dean cried in defense. “This was Bobby’s!” He picked up the fabric, caressing it like it was hurt. “Besides, I like the flowers.” 

He paused when he caught sight of Jack’s cookie. His eyes lit up. “Oh cool, Chewbacca!” 

Jack looked up at him, surprised for a moment, then smiled widely. “It is! I wasn’t sure what to do for Han Solo though.” 

Dean held up a hand. “Give me a moment.” He jogged out of the room. 

Sam gave Cas a look. Cas shrugged and went back to frosting stripes on his bee. 

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and Dean rounded the corner, panting. He held up a plastic figurine. 

“Han Solo!” Jack jumped up. 

“Yeah, here he is. Chewie can’t be on his own, you know.” He elbowed Sam, who tucked his hair behind his ear and mumbled something about being more like Luke Skywalker. 

Jack gingerly placed Han next to the cookie on his plate. “Best Christmas ever!” He grinned widely. 

Sam shot Dean a look and muttered “We are _so_ introducing him to Star Trek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of nerds, huh? 
> 
> Anyways, that’s about it! You reading this has meant so much to me, especially considering you’ve made it to the end! If you have any advice or just anything to say in general, I would super appreciate some comments. 
> 
> I know that I’ve said it a lot, but really, thank you. And have a fantastic winter!!


End file.
